There's light even in the darkness réédit
by Nemesis86
Summary: Et si Sweeney Todd était un immortel, et s'il se relevait à la fin du film.... ? Est-ce une seconde chance qui s'offre à lui, ou reproduira-t-il les mêmes erreurs ? Et comment fera-t-il face au néant qu'est devenu sa vie et aux fantômes qui le hantent.


**NB : Gros SPOILERS en vue puisque mon récit commence là où s'achève le film... !!!**

L'odeur familière de la chaire putréfiée et du sang, telle fut la première chose qu'il ressentit, et ce avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Avec  
**Johnny Depp **: Sweeney Todd/Benjamin Barker...

**Helena Bonham-carter** Mrs Nellie Lovett

**Laura Michelle Kelly**: Lucy Barker

**Ed Sanders** : Toby

* * *

L'odeur familière de la chaire putréfiée et du sang, telle fut la première chose qu'il ressentit, et ce avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. 

Une chaleur étouffante le prit à la gorge - la gorge ! Un sourire involontaire et sinistre étira ses lèvres pâles et bien dessinées, expression qu'effaça presque au même instant un froncement de sourcils furtifs... Il venait de se souvenir. Il ouvrit alors grands les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang tandis que son regard, fixe et vide, n'exprimait plus que l'incompréhension et quelque chose proche du néant absolu.

Affalé par terre dans le fournil au sous-sol de la boutique de Nellie Lovett, Sweeney venait de reprendre conscience, penché au dessus du corps froid de sa douce Lucy qu'il serrait encore entre ses bras comme lorsque Toby… Sa pensée buta là, réticente à mettre en pensées l'inconcevable.

Il contempla un instant encore le visage de la femme qu'il avait aimé et froidement assassiné…

Un ultime et fragile miracle qui venait de voler en éclat, anéanti de par sa propre main.  
Un semblant de sourire attendri traversa l'espace d'une seconde le visage sinistre, transfigurant les traits du barbier fou en ceux d'un mari aimant.

Elle était encore belle sa Lucy, en dépit des marques de son visage et de ses cheveux clairsemés… Mais ce sang ! Pourquoi son corps était-il maculé de tant de sang ?! S'énerva Sweeney Todd en se servant de son mouchoir pour nettoyer le visage de sa femme. Son geste se figea en même temps que son regard : le sang continuait de couler, souillant derechef le beau visage et formant sur les joues de Lucy comme des larmes sanglantes qu'aurait versé la jeune femme.

Le barbier réalisa à cet instant que la source de ce flot sanglant n'était autre que lui-même. Il lâcha son mouchoir qui tomba dans l'immense flaque de sang dans laquelle gisaient les deux époux.

Effleurant de sa main sa gorge, il eut comme un hoquet et éclata d'un rire glacial et guttural. Se penchant sur le côté, il ramassa le rasoir qui gisait, abandonné, et usa du reflet de la lame pour observer la coupure profonde et nette qui traversait de part en part son cou. Il caressa du doigt la blessure et sentit la plaie se refermer, lentement, sous ses doigts. Il resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à la fin.

Seule une cicatrice demeura, preuve à l'appui de la blessure qu'on lui avait infligé….

Sweeney Todd n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, tout juste se demandait-il comment il pouvait se faire qu'il se réveille là… Etait donc cela l'enfer ? Etrange enfer ma foi qui ressemble tant à la Terre… Non, ce n'était pas l'enfer… Se releva lentement, Todd jeta un regard aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il était seul puis, après un instant d'hésitation, il s'approcha du four et ouvrit d'un coup sec la lourde porte… Seule une flamme faiblarde subsistait encore, mais en dehors de cela il ne restait plus rien… Rien des tourtes laissées sur le feu, ni de Mrs Lovett d'ailleurs ; rien si ce n'est un gros tas de cendres… Rien ne restait, pas même la blessure mortelle reçue par Todd, comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un rêve du début à la fin, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu…

Mais les corps de Lucy, du Bailli Bamford et du juge Turpin, eux, étaient toujours là, affalés dans un coin, comme pour mieux lui rappeler la réalité de sa situation.

Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, Todd n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir : il ranima la flamme et y jeta les corps de Turpin et de son vil homme de main qu'il eut grand plaisir à voir partir en fumée ; pour ce qui était de Lucy, un sérieux problème se posa… Il aurait aimé lui donner une sépulture digne de ce nom, et pas avoir à la balancer dans un four à tourte mais il doutait de jamais le pouvoir. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il remonta et se lança à la recherche de Toby, fouillant la maison et la boutique. Tout était resté figé dans l'état où il les avait laissés et rien ne laissait à penser que l'équilibre qui s'était instauré avec tant de succès jusque là s'était trouvé rompu cette nuit là dans des circonstances dramatiques et que les choses avaient à présent irrémédiablement changé…

Poussant la porte qui menait à la chambre de Mrs Lovett sans ressentir le moindre sentiment de culpabilité ni de honte, il finit par découvrir Toby, endormi pelotonné sur le lit non défait de la tenancière, la bouteille de gin serré contre lui. Sweeney Todd approcha de quelques pas. Les craquements du plancher en bois vermoulu réveillèrent à moitié le gamin qui recula si brutalement en voyant paraître le barbier qu'il heurta la table de nuit et tomba par terre. Cherchant quelque chose pour se défendre, il attrapa la bouteille de Gin qu'il cassa pour s'en faire une arme tranchante.

Todd le regardait faire sans ciller.

- Je vous ai tué, Dieu est témoin, je vous ai tué !!! hurla le gamin avec un rictus de stupeur et de désarroi mêlé à de la colère.

- Hé, Toby, je vais bien comme tu vois… répliqua avec un étrange sourire Sweeney Todd. Et Dieu ou le Diable en a voulu ainsi… Alors lâche ça et écoute ce bien que j'ai à te dire…

- Si vous n'êtes pas mort tout à l'heure alors ce sera chose faite dans l'heure ! cria le gamin en se jetant sur le barbier.

Todd esquiva sans mal l'attaque et attrapa Toby par le col. Après l'avoir secoué un bon coup, il lui dit d'un ton nettement plus dur et sec :

- Ecoutes, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de t'entendre brailler, alors sois tu te tais gentiment, sois mon cher rasoir se fera un plaisir de te rendre muet !

Tout en disant cela il fit miroiter de son autre main la lame de l'un de ses rasoirs en argent.

- Vous avez détruit ce qui comptait le plus… ma seule vraie famille… s'obstina Toby malgré l'interdiction, des larmes dans la gorge. Je préfère mourir en vous tuant que de continuer à vivre en sachant que vous n'avez pas payé pour la mort de Mrs Lovett ! J'ai fais une promesse...

Toby se tût mais conserva un regard haineux et les dents serrées. Une étrange lueur brilla dans le regard de Sweeney Todd qui, bien malgré lui, se trouvait dans l'obligation de faire face à une vérité insupportable pour lui et qu'il avait tout fait pour nier jusque là : le voilà qui se trouvait à présent dans le rôle qu'avait précédemment tenu Turpin, celui de l'homme brisant les familles…

- Tu me hais, tu voudrais ma mort… Je ne peux pas te satisfaire sur ce point là, mais je vais disparaître de ta vue pour le reste de ta vie… Je vais même t'assurer un avenir mon garçon et t'offrir ce que tu as toujours voulu…

S'emparant d'une plume, il se mit à rédiger un papier sous le regard ombrageux de Toby qui n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce. Une fois son travail achevé, Todd secoua la feuille en direction du garçon comme un appât :

- Voilà un papier qui te donne la pleine propriété de la maison… J'ai imité la signature de… (il hésita avant de prononcer le nom) Mrs Lovett, mais nul ne s'en apercevra si tu joues ça finement et tu en es capable tel que je te connais. Ainsi tu auras une maison bien à toi... Et il reste l'argent des recettes passées dans les caisses, assez pour que tu t'en tires un bon moment.

Toby, l'air toujours obtus, tendit le bras pour saisir le papier, mais Todd le retira :

- …. en échange de cela je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…

Sweeney Todd observa de loin la mise en terre du cercueil de Lucy qui se déroula lors d'une après-midi pluvieuse dans le cimetière de Abney park. Toby avait commandité et financé la mise en bière avec de l'argent que lui avait donné le barbier bien qu'il se soit montré réticent tout d'abord ; à cette condition seulement il obtiendrait le précieux papier. La pauvre femme n'ayant plus côtoyé quiconque depuis sa déchéance, nul ne vint faire ses adieux à Lucy, si ce n'est son époux et encore, Todd préféra rester à distance. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de discrétion, mais à la vérité il ne se sentait pas le droit d'approcher cette tombe, parce qu'il était le criminel qui y avait jeté Lucy.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la scène encore et encore : lui, entrant comme un fou dans la pièce ; elle, tremblante, murmurer ses derniers mots « Don't I know You Mister ?! », des mots qui résonnaient sempiternellement aux oreilles de Todd. Et surtout il « ressentait » la lame tranchant sa chair avec dextérité et rapidité – pas même le temps d'un souffle…

Toby qui l'avait rejoint pour récupérer son dû le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il le laissa partir avec le papier sans même lui avoir adressé la parole, et cela même s'il se doutait de ce qu'il comptait faire…

Le Barbier, après une très longue hésitation, osa enfin approcher de la tombe - une petite croix en pierre blanche avait été dressée pour marquer l'emplacement de la sépulture. Il s'agenouilla devant et déposa un bouquet de roses blanches au pied de la croix. Ses longs doigts fins coururent le long de l'inscription gravée dans la pierre :

« _**LUCY BARKER**_ »

**« **_**Beautiful and virtuous child of God**_

_**Never forgive me & never forget my love**_

_**RIP **_**»**

Il fut tenté d'embrasser la croix mais se retint et sortit un paquet du gros sac de voyage qu'il avait sur l'épaule qu'il déballa, laissant apparaître une croix d'argent accrochée à un chapelet. Pour cela Todd avait fait fondre le rasoir qui avait ôté la vie à Lucy et remis le métal brut à un artisan de talent qui l'avait ciselé avec une incroyable finesse. Après avoir creusé un trou assez profond en grattant la terre noire avec ses mains, Sweeney déposa le bijou au fond et reboucha.

- Je jure de ne jamais revenir souiller ta tombe Lucy… Si je n'ai pas pu pardonner, ni oublier, comment aurais-je l'affront de te demander cela pour moi. Ce serait… de la faiblesse et une insulte que je me refuse à t'infliger.

Il quitta le cimetière sans un regard en arrière et arrêta un fiacre qui le déposa aux docks de Londres.

Il n'eut guère à chercher longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher, à savoir un bateau quittant l'Angleterre la nuit même. On cherchait des matelots sur un navire faisant voile vers les Indes orientales, il se présenta. A peine eut-il montré son argent qu'on l'accepta à bord du navire sans poser davantage de questions…

Todd, qui n'avait nulle idée du lieu où il désirait réellement se rendre, avait pris son parti de laisser faire le destin et de suivre son étoile. Il voyait chaque escale qu'allait faire le navire comme un nouveau possible…

Appuyé contre la barrière du ponton supérieur, il regardait la terre lentement s'éloigner tout en songeant à Johanna, et accessoirement à Anthony. Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux et avaient-ils réussi à fuir ? Peu lui importait à présent qu'ils fussent vivants ou morts puisque jamais il ne reverrait l'un ou l'autre. Autant ne pas se perdre en de stériles conjectures.

Au loin les lumières de Londres s'estompaient peu à peu, noyées dans le brouillard, comme une parenthèse dans sa vie qui se refermait.

- Ho l'ami ! s'exclama une voix masculine derrière lui.

Le barbier se retourna lentement. Un des marins, un indien à la carrure puissante et à l'épaisse moustache, le détaillait de la tête aux pieds tout en fumant nonchalamment une cigarette :

- Pas la tête d'un matelot toi mon gars… marmonna-t-il avec un sourire.

Todd s'éloigna un peu mais l'autre s'obstina à le suivre.

- Pardon de venir troubler tes pensées mon ami mais quand je t'ai vu je me suis aussitôt dit « Voilà quelqu'un de bien songeur que diable ! ».

La respiration de Sweeney Todd se fit plus lente mais aussi plus pesante. Comme prisonnier d'un automatisme, le barbier porta sa main à l'étui de sa ceinture mais elle se referma sur du vide.  
Bien sur, se raisonna-t-il, il ne devait plus se reposer sur l'aide de ses « amis » et faire face seul au monde à partir de maintenant… C'était bien pour ça - couper court à toute tentation meurtrière - qu'il avait dissimulé ses précieux rasoirs dans une cache connue de lui seul à Londres ; avec l'idée que, peut-être, un jour, ils seraient de nouveau réunis. Pour l'heure il devait s'éloigner le rapidement possible de ces lieux, de ce passé poisseux et des fantômes qu'il craignait trop de voir apparaître…

- Je m'présente, Chunilal, à ton service, fit l'autre en soulevant sa casquette.

Todd haussa un sourcil et garda un silence obstiné.

- Et puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ? s'enquit avec curiosité l'Indien.

- Qui je suis ? répliqua Todd en tournant un visage aussi figé que celui d'une poupée de cire vers son interlocuteur qui recula un peu, légèrement déconcerté malgré l'assurance tranquille qu'il s'obstinait à afficher.

Le barbier éclata d'un rire sonore. La question, fort simple en apparences, était un véritable casse-tête pour celui à qui elle était posée… Oui, qui diable était-il aujourd'hui ?

Si Benjamin Barker était bel et bien mort, comme il l'avait affirmé, n'en était il pas de même aujourd'hui pour Sweeney Todd ?

Ne l'avait-il pas jeté dans le four avec Mrs Lovett ?!

Ne l'avait-il pas abandonné en même temps que ses rasoirs dans ce trou crasseux où grouillent toute la vermine du monde et qu'on appelle Londres… ?!

_**"There's a hole in the world **__**  
**__**Like a great black pit **__**  
**__**and the vermin of the world inhabit it **__**  
**__**And its morals aren't worth **__**  
**__**what a pig could spit **__**  
**__**And it goes by the name of London."**_  
Fredonna-t-il doucement.

- Disons que je suis un homme en quête de lui-même et de ses limites… finit-il par dire, préférant contourner la question.

Magnifique, j'admire les hommes qui aiment se remettre en cause et qui ont le courage de découvrir jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller…

Todd ne se fatigua pas à donner de réponse mais il sourit intérieurement. Lui savait déjà qu'il jusqu'où il était capable d'aller… La question qui le hantait à présent dans les rares moments de lucidité qui lui restait était de savoir si un homme qui a été aussi loin que lui l'a été pouvait faire marche arrière… Non pas qu'il en eut réellement l'envie, ni même qu'il regretta quoi que ce soit, mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus rien à venger. Et pour tout dire, lui-même n'avait plus rien : ni identité, ni famille, ni maison, ni même de revanche à prendre…

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment je dois t'appeler l'ami !

Benjamin Todd… finit par lâcher le Barbier d'une voix étrange


End file.
